


Someone to love you.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Week 4 : The boy next door, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: “I never had a family. Never thought one was even possible. But the way your loved ones rallied for you, for each other, showed me that family doesn't need to be something you are born into, families can be made.”Lorenzo Rey (Shadowhunters 3x22)





	Someone to love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

Magnus had met Ragnor during a difficult period of his life. His mother had just died and he found himself completely alone in the world.  
Ragnor had taken him under his wing. Given him a home. Someone in his corner. Somewhere he belongs.  
It was that support and love that carried Magnus through the harder challenges of life. 

Ragnor had been his family and when the older man was killed in a car crash at the age of twenty seven, Magnus’ world crumbled down around him. He was crushed under the weight of his loss and didn’t know if he would survive the pain.  
Magnus was once again completely alone in the world.

On those nights when the loneliness was too much to bear, Magnus drove. No matter the route he took, his destination was always the same.  
He sat in front of the old, empty house. His breathing settled and the memories washed over him.  
Ragnor had been so proud when he had bought the little stone house. As Magnus looked at it now, lights out and shutters locked, the familiar ach of loss was present but he felt safe. The house had had that effect on him since the first time he had seen it, he was safe. He finally had a home.  
Even if it was now only an empty shell, a halow reminder of what he had lost, it would always be home and for now, that was enough. 

Time passed. Magnus would still end up in front of the house most nights.  
He saw the “For Sale” sign go up, saw it go down and saw the moving trucks in front of the house. The mailbox, he and Ragnor had spent hours assembling, was taken down and replaced with a new, shiny one. The name on it read Santiago.  
He watched the little family of three from afar. At first he was jealous, all he ever wanted was a family. But as he watched them, he saw the hidden pain in the boy’s eyes.  
He was younger than Magnus, Latino, Magnus guessed, and when his father placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, he saw it, the fear.  
The boy may have been surrounded by his family but he had no one. He was as alone and scared as Magnus was.

Magnus couldn’t help thinking that this boy was just like him. The only difference being that he had had someone there to help him. Ragnor had saved his life in so many ways and maybe now it was his turn to save someone.  
He could hear the shouting from inside the small house. Raphael, he had heard the name shouted at the boy on several occasions and that night he made a decision.  
Magnus would honor his friend and make sure that Raphael knew, that no matter what, he would always have someone in his corner. Someone to love him and make sure he was never alone.


End file.
